super_smash_bros_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (SSB2K)
Luigi is a Unlockable Character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. All of his Movesets are Unchanged except his Final Smash is Poltergust 5000 instead of Negative Zone. Luigi has a very good dash attack with the last blow as a knockback. Attributies Luigi is a surprisingly strong middleweight with very quick attack speed (almost no slow attacks), yet slow mobility and short range. While many consider Luigi a clone or semi-clone of Mario, there are some important differences between them. Like Mario, his Fireballs are spammable and help his approach, but Luigi’s travel less distance and are not affected by gravity, which can be good or bad depending on the situation Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Left Punch, Right Punch, Thrusts his Buttocks out. 3% one hit, 3% second hit, 3% Buttocks with the total of 9%. *Forward Tilt- Power Kick: Luigi does a Roundhouse kick, 10% *Up Tilt- Luigi swipes over him.9% *Down Tilt- Low Kick: Luigi does a tripping kick for minimal damage. 9% *Dash Attack- Frenzy Punch: Luigi swings his arms multiple times. 9% total Smash *Side Smash- Hand Thrust: Luigi does a spearhand that can KO when lower percentage, Very fast thrust to anyone to. 15-22%. *Up Smash- Head Snap: Luigi does an upwards headbutt similar to Mario's Up Smash, but higher knockback. 12-21% *Down Smash- Breakdance Kick: Luigi does a twisting breakdancing sweepkick with decent vertical knockback. 16-22% Other *Ledge Attack- Luigi flips over the edge, kicking the opponent during the flip. 8% *100% Ledge Attack- Luigi slowly gets up and kicks.10% *Floor Attack- Luigi does a sweeperkick similar to his Down Smash. 6% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Air Kick: Luigi does a Sex kick in the air, 12% *Forward Ariel- Karate Chop: Luigi does a quick karate chop that has below average horizontal knockback and can be used in succession due to it having low start up and very little ending lag. 10% *Back Ariel- Luigi does a backwards kick similar Mario's with similar knockback. 12% *Up Ariel- Flip Kick: Luigi does a flip kick. 13% *Down Ariel- Drill Kick: Luigi does a quick down spin kick. Can meteor smash in parts of the hitbox. Meteor smash hitbox is easy to hit with after mastering. The meteor smash hitboxes are the first few frames of the attack, right where his hands start spinning, also a part of the head, and can be done on both sides of his hands. If it hits in a non-meteor smash hitbox it instead has average horizontal knockback. 11% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Luigi reaches out with both hands *Pummel- Headbutt, 1% *Forward Throw- Luigi spins once & throws the Opponent forward. 9% *Backward Throw- Luigi spins around three times and throws his opponent backward, this is weaker than Mario's. 8% *Up Throw- Luigi faces the viewer and tosses the enemy upward. 8% *Down Throw- Luigi slams his opponent on the ground. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Does a variety of humorous poses very quickly in a set order: Faces the screen with one hand on his waist, the other giving the peace symbol, next he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction. Then, he places his right hand just below his mustache, as if he is thinking. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad, and finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look, reminiscent to the box art of the Nintendo Gamecube game Luigi's Mansion. The switch between each expression is so fast, it can't be seen unless the game speed is slowed down a bit. He also makes a sound during each expression: Hoo! Hah! Hee! Hey! Hmm! *Side- Stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again, similarly to one of his victory poses. He says something that resembles "Pow pow" as if being shot. *Down- Luigi utters a bashful "Hm" before kicking at the ground. this is also a attack if luigi is nearby the opponent. 2% On Screen Apperance *Luigi jumps out of a pipe shaking in fear saying, "Let's a go!" Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Luigi & some other characters are the only characters that stay default on the Green Team *Luigi can now Flutterjump with his first jump *If Luigi fires himself into a wall, it makes his head stuck before pulling it out *Luigi has been Unlockable in all games including SSB2K *One of Luigi's Palette Swaps resembles Waluigi. just like Mario's with Wario *Luigi is voiced by Charles Martinet in all 5 SSB games in both English and Japanese versions. He also voices Mario. *Luigi's render is from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon but no Poltergust 5000 was there